1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to a small, portable security device mounted within a folder which is designed to be closed and placed under or between fixed elements such that when one or more of the elements are moved, an alarm signal is produced as the folder opens.
2. Description of Related Art
As the crime rate in America continually rises, the use of security devices has risen accordingly. Security devices are often installed in homes, vehicles and other such property as a means to prevent theft. Unfortunately, many security devices are costly, require costly installations and are designed for use with a single property item. Therefore, to date property protecting security devices have typically been designed for use only in conjunction with large, valuable property items, and cannot feasibly be used to protect smaller, individual property items such as a purse, walkman or radio.
Small, portable security devices are often carried on an individual and utilized for personal safety. However, these devices typically require some sort of activation on the users part, such as blowing into a whistle or turning on an alarm. Obviously, such devices are also incapable of protecting unattended property items.
Thus, there is a clear need for an improved security device that can effectively be used not only for personal protection but also to protect a wide variety of different property items that are susceptible to theft or intrusion. Such a device would require no installation, and could therefore be reused to protect a wide variety of different property items. Even further, such a device would also effectively protect an infant or small child in a crib, stroller, high-chair or the like.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages as described in the following summary.